Will and Natalie Chicago med fanfiction
by dominiclovescars12345
Summary: When Will finds out Natalie has feelings for him and rejects her he starts to think about it more,a lot more a complicated and cute fan fiction after episode 2x21


Natalie and Will fanfiction

 **This is my first story so I'm new at this but please tell me if there is anything u would like to happen suggestions for writing I would really appreciate it,**

She pretty much admitted she likes Will but he rejected her like she did him a while ago, now she knew how he felt .She walked out after finishing with the computer and walked past Jay, Wills brother and asked if I wanted to go to a hockey game at first I was like I want to go home see Owen, have some wine maybe take a bath but realized her mother in law was there babysitting a decided to go with him it would be a good opportunity to ask jay some questions and see how ills doing. They were sitting in front row seats the game wat amazing Chicago won, after they were walking to the car while the Chicago cold pierced through her jacket making her shiver and decided in silence something she didn't hear a lot, is this is the perfect time to ask jay about will right? She thought to herself. Once they were in the car she made her move her goes nothing she thought, hey Jay how's Will doing? At first he seemed shocked and he was just going to say good but then guilt ripped through him as he saw the desperation on her face and said he and Nina are having problems then Natalie asked do u know why? Even though she already knew it was her but suddenly regretted asking as she played it off by saying never mind but Jay then blurted out Nina is jealous of you and wills connection .She thought for a while thinking processing if it's all her fault of what's going on between Nina and will and maybe she should apologize but jay told her he is spending time with Nina. ugh then she thought she could come to his place after shift but wanted to make sure Nina wasn't there so asked jay to ask will she didn't want to make things worse between Nina and will.

After shift everyone was tired especially Natalie she had a 5 year old patient with a bacterial infection and one 15 year old patient with herpes and don't forget the traumas I helped with she thought but no matter how tired she was she had to go and see will so she pleasantly said goodbye to everyone and went in her car and drove to wills place Nina was at molly's so it was good timing. As she knocked on his door she was flooded with all of their memories of each other. After 20 seconds he opened the door to find her standing there this should be fun he thought.

Natalie what are u doing here? I…I….wanted to apologize for coming in between u and Nina I never meant to and I wanted to make sure things are good between us? …. Is it? he didn't know what to say so she said more will I have feeling for u but u are with Nina and I am not a homewrecker but just because u are dating someone else that doesn't mean I don't care about u because u would be so wrong if u thought that, u are one of my closest friends and even though we have a connection I want u to be happy and I care about u so please just say something ….anything?

I care about u to Natalie and even though we have a connection and history I am dating Nina so we just have to be friends they hug and she walks out and unlocks her car and stars crying eventually she pulls herself together and drives off.

Next night jay and will are talking and jay starts talking about Natalie, hey man Natalie really cares about u, Jay I am dating Nina and I really like her. Hey let me say one thing u can't date Nina if u are in love with Natalie decide who u are in love with and who u picture a future with and then gets up and leaves will to think about that it's going to eat him up Natalie and him have history, there good friends but Nina is great and there dating. THANKS JAY, THANKS A LOT!

What am I going to do he thought as he walked into the ER , then horror struck his face as he saw Natalie and Nina walking towards him at the same time oh god but Natalie notices Nina and turns and walks the opposite direction. Who do I see a future with? Who am in love with? I need some advice he thought as he ran to the elevator to go find Connor Rhodes.

Hey Connor u have a minute? Yeah, what's up? It's about Natalie and Nina, I need some advice. Ok sure what's up man? Can we sit? Yeah sure what going on? I am confused about Nina and Natalie I am dating Nina but might be in love with Natalie, but I also don't want to screw up things between me and Nina, what would you do? Look Will I can't tell you who to choose, but I can tell you but think about this who do u think about all the time, who do remember everything they say and until you decide stay away from both of them it's just going to make things worse because I think you already made up your decision, just wanted me to change your mind and choose for you. And like that Connor was off to surgery.

He decided to go and talk to Natalie before it was too late, when he got to her place is was quiet and dark, kind of like how he was feeling. He knocked on her door and she answered almost instantly, relieved he said he wanted to talk. They sat on her couch and then he started talking,hey I wanted to talk, I have been thinking about what you said about having a connection and I didn't mean to make u feel like I didn't care about you, I do its just…..You love Nina , Natalie perked up and said do u love her? I do but I'm in love with you and I can't deny that I have feeling for you, but I am dating Nina. Will I think you should go and I'm happy that u are happy but u need to leave. He slowly got his jacket and left. He was walking out when suddenly he ran back over to her door and thought I am in with her.

He then went to her door and knocked as soon as she opened the door she said what now? I love you he said passionately and they both reached in for a passionate kiss that turned into a make out session he then closed the door as he stepped back into her place and placed his hands on her waist and was about to pull her shirt off but suddenly she stopped him confused he asked what's wrong? She then spoke up and said u are still with Nina and I'm not going to become a homewrecker and you are not going to become a cheater. If you want to be with me you need to break up with Nina, Ok he said stunned and she then said two things before he left, you are not going to be a cheater….. And the second thing he said wondering what that was and she then said I love you too, and kissed him one last goodbye kiss.


End file.
